maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximum RWBY/Volume 1
A Maximum Ride RWBY crossover fanfiction. In this, we follow a young Huntress in training named Angel, who meets up with a girl named Ruby Rose. They become friends and fight to defend the world against the creatures of Grimm. The creatures of Grimm are beings that have one sole purpose - to erase humanity's brief existence. For the parents: There is no blood in this. When a creature of Grimm is destroyed, it disappears into a cloud of rose petals. We are trying to keep the rating K+ or lower, but if it exceeds this, please contact Jimmy or Shadow. Prolouge In the beginning, there was Dust, and from that dust came man. Now, man was tough, wise, and resourceful. Eventually, creatures came to try and end man's short existence. These creatures were called Grimm. Because of man's resourceful nature, we were able to create a weapon against these creatures. This weapon was appropriately named Dust, and with Dust, came the power to fight back against these creatures. In their absence, came a spark of hope, and even a spark is enough to ignite a blaze. From that hope came light, and from that light came civilization, but no matter how much hope there is, all lights eventually flicker and fade. Volume One: Welcome to Vale! |-|1= Dust Till Dawn Ruby. Ruby Rose. She was named after the color red, so you could guess what type of person she was. Ruby was shopping at Dust Till Dawn. Normal day. Nothing was really happening, other than Ruby was really bored. Why can't anything ''cool happen to me?'' she wondered idly. She went to the repair counter, picked up her scythe, Crescent Rose, and got in line to pay. It had a curved red blade and a black and red handle about as long as she was tall. She tested the new leather grip. It was better than the old one. This is boring, Ruby thought, though she was curious why she was so hung up on this idea of being bored. Another person entered the shop, and he seemed more interesting than the purple and green floor tiles, so Ruby decided to pay attention to him. Maybe he'll talk to me, and I won't be so bored out of my mind, Ruby thought. She fingered Crescent Rose absently. The man took some red dust off the shelf and stuffed it into a suit case. He walked to the end of the isle and took almost all of the blue dust off the shelf and opened the package, then stuffed the blue dust into his a vile in his suit case. Ruby narrowed her eyes at him. "Um, dude, what are you doing?" The man stared intently at Ruby and pointed his cane shaped gun at her. "You would love to know, wouldn't you, little girl?" He took a vile of blue dust, put it into his gun, and shot at her, creating a explosion that allowed him to go outside and run for the exit. "NO!" Ruby shouted, jumping onto the man and missing, only grabbing his leg. "Get off me, you child," he said, pushing her off. He poked her really hard in the arm and Ruby squeaked, letting go. "Stop, both of you rascals," a woman said. Ruby and the thief looked up. "What in the world are you doing?" "A ... a huntress?" Ruby stuttered, nonplussed. "Can I have your autograph?" The huntress looked at her annoyed. "Now is not the time!" The woman wore a Beacon Academy uniform. "Bye bye, suckers," the man said as he got up and attempted to run. Ruby loaded some white dust into Crescent Rose. For those who don't know, white dust was for stunning people. Ruby ran up and swept the man's legs out from under him with Crescent Rose. The man jumped back up and gave Ruby a boot to the face and she stumbled backward. He ran towards a flight of stairs and Ruby decided to follow him, taking the stairs in threes. Ruby followed the man to the rooftop and he jumped. Ruby looked around, confused, but then a helicopter ascended with the man in it. The huntress appeared, using a wand like device to make clouds gather above the helicopter, and crystals of pure dust started pelting the ship. The man walked to the front of the helicopter. "Cinder, we got a huntress," he said. The huntress got up and started shooting fire at the helicopter. Beams of flame danced around the copter, but just as it seemed the huntress had won, a strange woman appeared from inside. Cinder. Cinder, without anything other than her hands, dissipated and destroyed the flame beams. The huntress and the strange woman were locked in a deadly battle of swirling dust. Ruby looked at the strange woman. "How is she doing that without dust?" she asked, mostly to herself. "I have no clue," the huntress responded. "We have been trying to catch these two for over two years now. What you did was reckless and stupid, but if you had not acted, they would have likely robbed that store blind." Unfortunately, at that exact moment, Cinder shot a burst of flame at the huntress. Ruby jumped and pushed her out of the way. The helicopter used this moment to escape. The bad guys had gotten away, for now. Suddenly, Ruby was blindfolded and put in the back of a truck, told not to take off the blindfold until they got there. The ride was bumpy, noisy, but mostly dark. And the truck smelled like dust. But it was mostly scary. Where are we going? Ruby wondered. After ten minutes in the truck, the huntress, at least Ruby thought it was her, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the truck. "You can take it off now," the huntress said. "Also, I didn't catch you name." "R-ruby," she replied. "Ruby Rose." "Come here, Ruby Rose," the huntress said. The huntress proceeded to half-pushed, half-dragged Ruby to a room that looked suspiciously like a Beacon Academy lecture hall. "What were you THINKING!" the huntress screamed. Ruby looked down at her feet. "What if someone had gotten hurt? How would you have felt if you were responsible for an innocent civilian getting hurt?" Ruby's face burned, shame seeping into every muscle in her body. I'm either bored out of my ''mind, or I'm involved in a huge fight, Ruby though. ''Way to go, me. A gray haired man walked into the room in the middle of Ruby's scolding. "Hello, do you mind telling me where you learned to fight like this?" the gray haired man asked. "I learned it at combat school," Ruby whispered. "I figured if I kept my grades up and stayed out of trouble, I'd be able to go to Beacon Academy." "Some good you'd do to us like this-" the huntress snorted before she was interrupted by the man. He motioned for Ruby to continue. "Um, you see, I used to be complete garbage in battle. Well, that was until my uncle Crow taught me. Now I'm all like-" Ruby started to say. "You have gray eyes," the man interrupted. "Now, can you tell me your name? I still haven't caught it." Ruby looked him straight in the eye. "Ruby. My name is Ruby Rose." "Good. And do you know who I am?" he asked. Ruby nodded. "I think, um, you're professor Ozpin, head of Beacon Academy." "Yes, girl," the professor said. "Now, why are you so darn nervous?" "I have to admit I am kind of nervous talking to someone of your magnitude," Ruby replied. "You want to go to my school, do you?" Professor Ozpin asked. "Yes, more than anything on this Earth," Ruby squeaks. "Well, alright then very well then," Professor Ozpin said. And with that simple phrase Ruby's face went from somewhat depressed to complete joy. Little did she know that Ozpin not only had his own motives, but also knew more about Ruby than she knew about herself. |-|2= Encounter with Grimm Angel. Angel Ride. The most innocent looking girl that's absolutly not innocent. Got to love her. Well, she was walking through the woods, enjoying the night's cloak and the cool wind in her wings. She couldn't sleep, and Max would never know she was out. This was important, so Max couldn't stop her anyway. She crossed a creek when she heard something. "Who's there?" Angel asked in a commanding voice. Nothing answered. Suddenly, a Beowulf jumps out of the bushes. "Hey! AHHHH!" Angel screamed. The Beowulf raced towards her. "Somebody, please help!" The Beowulf jumped on top of Angel, and just as sudden as the beast appeared, the creature disappears in a flurry of rose petals. A girl dressed in black, carrying what appeared to be a cross between a chain mace, an ax, and two semi automatic pistols, stands over Angel. "Are you okay?" the strange girl asked. "Who are you," Angel asked. "Why did you help me?" The girl extended her hand and helped Angel up. "I am Blake, Blake Belladonna, and us Faunus need to stick together," the girl said. "Why were you out here in the woods? It's not safe to be out in the forest alone, let alone at night." "I am trying to find one who killed my father," Angel explained. "I must exact my revenge." Blake gave Angel a critical look. "Seriously? You couldn't even kill a single Beowulf. How do you ever expect to get revenge? I bet you don't even have any dust on you. Do you?" "What do you want?" Angel suddenly screamed, surprised even at herself. She looked down at her feet and shook her head, feeling something wet on her face. They were tears. Blake wiped her tears. "If you join us at the White Fang, we can help you learn to fight," she offered. Angel looked up with interest. "We at the White Fang are the voice of those who have none. What do you say?" Angel only needed to contemplate this for a second. "I'm in." "Good. we need new recruits," Blake smiled. "Say I didn't catch your name." "Angel, Angel Ride. I am four years old," Angel replied. Blake nods. "Welcome to the team, Angel." Present Day Angel sat inside her cozy cabin in the woods, Fang in a rocking chair next to her. Max was trying to cook dinner. Emphasis on the trying. Angel grabbed Fang's pant leg and tugged. "Fang? I hear something outside. What is going on?" Fang got up and walked out the door. "Angel, get me my sword. I need God Eater." Angel quickly ran to the wall and grabbed his sword. "Thanks kiddo. Keep this up and I might fix cookies for dinner." Angel smiled and nodded. Angel glanced out the window to see a Beowulf behind Fang. "Fang, LOOK OUT!" Angel screamed, jumping out the open window. She landed between Fang and the beast. The beast hit Angel hard in the chest, but instead of flying across the yard, Angel caught its paw. "Don't you EVER hurt my FAMILY ever AGAIN!!!" Angel said, throwing it across the yard. It landed on a rock. The horrible creature got up, only for Angel to punch it in the stomach. The thing exploded into a brilliant shower of tiny red rose petals. The sight of victory. Angel collapsed on the ground, the exhaustion hitting her all at once. Her vision swam, black dots dancing in her eyes. Just before she blacked out, she saw Fang lean over her with a look of awe. "I never knew my sweet Angel would have such a high concentration of Aura," he said, mostly to himself. "I have quite a bit myself, but even I couldn't take on a full grown Beowulf with nothing but my hands." Fang carried her inside and sets her on her bed. Max looked at Angel worriedly. "Is she okay? When's she going to wake up?" Max asked. "Using that much of her Aura without training could have easily killed her, so this damage is actually quite minimal," Fang said. "But I think she's ready for Beacon." "I don't care if it's minimal. She needs someone to watch over her," Max said. "Look, I know you want to, but you can't, because you're going back to work clearing Grimm soon, so that leaves me." Fang nods in agreement. "I'll miss both of you." When Angel finally woke up, it was dark outside. Fang was sitting by her bed. "Angel, I think you are ready to go to Beacon. I think it will be good for you." Angel looked at him with a mixture of excitement and confusion. "But if people find out that I am a Faunus, they'll discriminate against me. They'll find out I fly." Fang held up tickets. "Is Max okay with this?" Angel asked, breathing excitement. "Actually, I already talked to her about it and she agreed under one condition," Fang said. "Okay, I will shoot. What's the condition?" Angel asked. "She wants to come with you. Beacon's initiation is quite dangerous. Last year, two people were eaten by Ursa." "Last year was a fluke," Angel said, knowing it was a weak argument. "They should've known to make less noise." Fang looks her in the eye. "If you don't feel it is necessary, then at least, for my sake, just cooperate and let Max come. It will make both of us feel better," Fang said. "You are very strong, but you are a little girl who is still unable to summon her semblance." "But-" Angel tried to say, but Fang continued. "Without being able to use a semblance, the only thing between you and the creatures of Grimm once your Aura is depleted is some armor and whatever resolve you can muster." Angel looks at her feet in defeat. "Okay, if you insist." |-|3= Unlikely Friends "Oh my God, it's my first day at Beacon. I'm so nervous!" Ruby said. She turned to her big sister, Yang. "But I don't need to worry about making friends, do I? I've got you, Yang." Yang laughs uncomfortably. "Actually, I got my my own friends. Love you, sis. Good luck. Bye!!!" she said quickly. She ran off with her friends. The abruptness of what happened put Ruby off balance. "Wait, what's going on? Where are the dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby said. She sighed. "I don't even know what I'm doing here." She fell over, landing on top of someone's luggage. "What are you doing here?" shouted Weiss. "Do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?" Dust spilled out of the bag and went everywhere. Ruby tried to help pick it up. "I am really sorry! Please forgive me," she said. Weiss continued her lecture. "You dolt! What are you even doing here?" Weiss demanded. "Aren't you a little young to be going to Beacon?" "Well ... I ... uh-" Ruby started to respond, but Weiss interrupted again. "Do you even know what this is? It's pure refined Dust mined from the Schnee Dust quarry!" The Dust in the air aggravated Ruby's sinus. Ruby sneezed, a huge fireball enveloping them. "I'm sooo sorry. It was an accident. Please don't yell at me again!" Ruby begged. "You miserable wench!" Weiss screamed, and procceeded to continue to berate her. After about ten minutes of this, even Ruby, with all her patience, was starting to get annoyed. "Look princess! I said I was sorry!" she screamed. Blake walked up to the angry duet. "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heir to the the Schnee Dust company." Weiss smiled. "At least someone-" she said before Blake interrupted. "The same company renowned for it's shady labor laws and dishonest business tactics," Blake finished. With that, Weiss stormed off. Ruby turned to thank Blake, but she already walked away. Ruby fell to her knees, depressed. "Welcome to Beacon," she whispered to herself. "Way to go. Try to be apologize, and you blow a freaking crater in front of the school. I'm hopeless." Just then, a guy walked up to Ruby and offered her a hand. "Need help?" he asked. Ruby nodded, grabbing his hand. "You're the guy who threw upon the ship," Ruby remembered. He looked self conscious. "Air sickness is a much more common problem then people let on," he explained. Ruby smiled apologetically. "Sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." "Oh yeah?" he said. "What if I called you crater face?" Ruby looked at him indignantly. "That was an accident!" she argued. "Well, the name is John Arc," he said. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." "Do they?" Ruby teased, eyeing him suspiciously. She started walking, following him. "They will! Or, at least I hope they will," he said. Ruby laughed in a friendly manner, pulling out Crescent Rose to show him. "Well, I got this," she said. "Is that a scythe?" John asked in awe. "Yeah," Ruby beamed proudly. "It's also a high impact sniper rifle." "A what?" John asked, looking confused. He took a right around a big crowd of kids. "It's also a gun," Ruby clarified. John self-consciously pulled out his meager little sword and shield. Ruby tried to look impressed and failed miserably. "Well, I like it," she offered. "Not too many people have an appreciation for the classics. I mean, I kind of went a little overboard designing Crescent Rose." "Wait, you made that?" John asked in awe. Ruby looked at him, confused. "Of course I made it! Everyone at Signal Academy was assigned to make their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" "Actually it was my grand father's, then my father's," John said, looking at his feet, embarrassed. "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me," Ruby being socially awkward, said with a nervous laugh. "Um ... where are we?" she asked. Shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know, I was following you." "Don't you hate when that happens?" Ruby asked, walking up to the campus map hanging on the wall. "So, do you know exactly what we will have to do for initiation?" John asked. "No idea," Ruby admitted. "I am just as much in the dark as you." "Why didn't we get class schedules?" John asked. Ruby grinned. "Because, if you don't make it past initiation, you won't need to worry about that," Ruby said. John still looked confused. "Why? Because you will no longer be attending this academy." "Oh," John said, a look of realization crossing his features. "Let's hope we pass." After an hour of wandering around the school, Ruby and John made it to the assembly hall. "RUBY! Over here! I saved you a spot!" shouted Yang. "I'm sorry," Ruby said to John. "I'll see you in a little bit." She turned towards Yang's direction. "I'M COMING, YANG!" "Sooo, how is your first day going?" Yang asked, smiling. Ruby frowned. "AWFUL! First, you me leave me, your little sister, alone. Next, I fall on some bratty girl's luggage, and she yells at me. I tried to apologize, but I sneezed and blew a crater in front of the school. Then she yelled at me again!" Yang smiled "Are you being sarcastic?" Ruby scowled at her, which was an unusual thing for Ruby to do, but she was unusually annoyed. "I wish!" she exclaimed. Weiss, who had sneaked behind Ruby that whole time screamed, "You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms. "It's happening again!" Ruby cried. "Wait, you were serious?" Yang asked in a much more serious tone. She glared at Weiss. "What is your problem with my sister?" Weiss sneered. "What do I have against her?" she asked sarcastically. "She is a danger to my health!" Ruby shrank behind Yang, absolutely hating all conflict. "Look, I see you two got off to a bad start," Yang said. "Why don't you just try to start over?" Ruby peaked out from behind Yang. She liked the idea. "I think I'll try that, Yang." She turned to look at Weiss. "Hello Weiss. I'm Ruby. You want to, like, hang out some time?" "Like totally. And we could go to the mall, paint each other's nails and talk about cute boys like, long tall and scraggly over there," Weiss said with mock enthusiasm. John looked hopeful. Ruby smiles. "Really?" Ruby asked. Weiss frowned. "No. In fact, I never want you to talk to me again." Ruby shrank back behind Yang and started to tear up. Ozpin came on stage. "Testing, testing. Attention everyone," he demanded. Without a fuss, the noise died down, and Ozpin continued. "Welcome to Beacon! I know all of you studied and worked very hard to get here, but when I look at you, all I see is wasted energy," he said, looking around, clearing his throat. "While knowledge is important, it can only take you so far. Here at this school, you will have to learn that that there is no real substitute for experience." There was a slight surprised his that spread through the room, but it quickly ended with a glare from Ozpin. "Now, we only want those who are capable of learning this, so tomorrow after initiation, we will decide who will get the privilege of continuing to go to this school, and who will go home with their tail between there legs, sometimes literally," he said, pausing to let that sink in. "You may also be aware that we are the only academy in all of Remnent to accept Faunus in our school. One last thing before I let Professor Glynda Goodwitch show you around the school. Good luck." |-|4= Initiation After listening to that somewhat depressing, somewhat boring speech, Angel wandered into the corridor excited and nervous. Not a good combination, but Angel didn't care. She was too excited to be there and too nervous about trying not to fail the initiation. Angel started to fantasize in her head about what life would be like when she graduated Beacon. She fingered her luggage, thinking of how happy she'd be when she went back home to see Fang. Oh, she missed him already. Suddenly, Ruby accidentally stumbled into her knocking over her luggage. She looked at Angel apologetically. "I am so sorry I knocked into you," Ruby said as she tries to help her pick up her books. "Please don't yell at me? It's been happening all day." "Who in this world do you think you are," Angel asked, snatching her green notebook from Ruby's hands. It was an impressive sight, a six year old standing up to a 15 year old and winning. "I said I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Do you need any help?" "You humans," Angel grumbled, stuffing the rest of her stuff back into her bag. "Always so clumsy, don't even look when there's a Faunus in the way." "You're a Faunus?" Ruby blurted. "Yeah, you dim wit," Angel said. "I have wings, in case you were blind." Ruby starred intently at the white wings on Angel's back. Maybe she didn't notice them earlier. "Well, I've got to get to lunch, loser," Angel said. "Bye." "Wait," Ruby said quickly. "I've just been abandoned by my sister, yelled at by some heiress, and then was yelled at by that again. Please sit at me at lunch." "Hey Ruby," John said, walking up. "Looks like there's a loser who'll sit with you," Angel commented. "Who's this jerk?" John asked. "Let's go," Ruby said, sounding hurt. "Just another Weiss." "Wait, you talked to Weiss?" Angel asked. "And she was mean to you?" "I sort of ran into her," Ruby admitted. "Oh, no wonder," Angel whistled. "Stop being so clumsy, moron." "Hey, it was an accident," Ruby said. Typical human. "Yeah, if I wasn't a Faunus, you wouldn't have been so 'clumsy,'" Angel growled. "You stupid, specieist-" "Hey, not all humans are like that," John said, cutting her off. "Some of us don't care about that stuff." "Yeah," Ruby added. "You have very nice wings. I wish I had wings." Pain flared in Angel's mind. All of her fear of losing Max and Fang flooded back into her mind. Then she remembered Blake, and felt strong. "You don't wish you had wings," Angel said. "Why not?" Ruby asked innocently. "They're beautiful." She was either completely clueless or completely clueless. "Bye bye, losers," Angel said, walking away. "Have lunch by your selves." "Wait," Ruby called. "Let her go," John said. "She obviously doesn't want to sit with us." They walked away in silence. Angel shrugged and waked to the lunchroom alone. Ruby stood in line for lunch, John behind her. "You think there'll be something good for lunch," John asked. "Hope so," Ruby said. "I'd like to be staying here for longer than today, so I hope there's something good to eat." They both got the with something and sat down and started eating. "What do you think they'll make us fight tomorrow?" Ruby asked. "Don't want to think about it," John replied. "It'll make me sick. Again." Ruby snickered. "Okay then. So, what doesn't make you sick?" later that night, everyone was camping out in the main hall. Yang plops down on a mat beside Ruby, "so sis, whatcha doing?" Ruby yawns in the most adorable way and says "I'm writing to my friends back at Signal. I promised I would tell them all about Beacon" Yang looks at Ruby and says. "Awe... My little sis misses her friends" just then Ruby throws a pillow at Yang "SHUT UP! It's weird not knowing anyone. unlike you I didn't get to take my friends with me." Yang thinks for a second and says "well, what about John? he seams pretty nice, there you go plus one friend, that is a one hundred percent increase!" Ruby Looks at her sadly "pretty sure Weiss counts for a negative friend, back to zero" Yang looks a little uncomfortable "there is no such thing as a negative friend, you just made one friend and one enemy" Ruby then throws her other pillow at her. "shut up! wait, I know that girl" Ruby says, looking across the room at Blake. Yang looks at Ruby and says "you to friends?" Ruby shakes her head "not really, I don't know much about her, but she saw what happened in the courtyard." Yang gets up and pulls Ruby with a grin "then why don't go introduce yourself?" Yang then looks over at Blake and says in a Jipper tone "helo! You remember my sister from the courtyard?" Blake looks over at Ruby and says in a detached tone "aern't you the girl who exploded in the courtyard?" Ruby looks extremely nervous. she does NOT like breaking out of her shell "yeah, my name is Ruby, but you can just call me crater- actually you can just call me Ruby!" Blake looks back down at her book and and says in a bored tone "uh huh." Yang looks at Ruby and whispers "what are you doing?" and Ruby whispers back "I don't know help me!" Ruby just smiles and yang says "I like your bow, it goes great with you... pajamas." Blake doesn't even look up from her book "uh-huh." Yang scratches her head and in a nervous tone says "are you enjoying the book?" Blake looks up "yes, I am, and I will continue to" she says hoping they will take the hint. they don't so she continues "as soon as you leave." Yang looks at Ruby "she's a lost cause" Ruby ignores her sister and says "what's it about?" Blake looks a little shocked "well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body." Ruby then responds with "I love books, Yang used to read to me when I was little. stories of knights and dragons, and I always wanted to be like the heroes in those stories. You know? standing up for what is right! those books are the reason I want to be a huntress." Blake looks at Ruby with a small smile "that is pretty ambitious as a child, unfortunately the real world isn't like a fairy tale. there are no happy endings in this world" Blake finishes her expression turning dark. Ruby smiles and says "that's why we're here. to make the world a better place." Blake smiles and thinks to herself''I don't normally like humans, but she seams so innocent, that I kind of envy her.'' just then Yang comes up from behind Ruby and hugs her and starts messing up her hair "Oh, my little sis has a friend I'm so proud of you" Ruby then says "can't breath!" and jabs Yang in the stomach. the two sister fight, like siblings do. Just then Weiss comes up and says "could you two keep it down?! some of us are trying to sleep!" Just then Ruby cuts in "oh, wait, she is right. people are trying to sleep." Weiss looks at Ruby and says "oh, now your on my side!" Ruby looks hurt "I was always on your side." Yang looks at Weiss "yeah, why do you keep being mean to my sister?!" Blake then blows out the candle and eventually everyone calms down ad goes to sleep. |-|5= The Emerald Forest Gallery RWBY_poster.jpg|RWBY poster. Ruby_Rose.png|Ruby Rose with Crescent Rose. Shot0095.png|Weiss Scheen, heiress to the Scheen empire. Yang.jpg|Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. Blake_1.png|Blake, the girl who took Angel into the White Fang. PyrrahE55.png|Pyrrha, another important person that will be introduced soon.